


The Sun Will Shine Again

by meonjiii



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, MJ - Freeform, Moonbin - Freeform, Sunshine - Freeform, myungbin, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meonjiii/pseuds/meonjiii
Summary: Sunlight.Something needed by all.Something no one can live without.Something that's about to lose its light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried narrating.. i'm still not good at this but i hope you'll like it.  
> my other fic (Coma) was more on dialogues, i tried adding narration here hvsdnvhsdfhery  
> enjoy? ackkk
> 
> don't know how many chapters for this dbvsdjkviubs

_Sunlight_.

Something needed by all.

Something no one can live without.

Something that's about to lose its light.  


2 0 1 5

" _Myungjun! Stop goofing around! You might fall off!"_

2 0 1 6

" _Time will come when you'll take my place here, Myungjun, I hope you're ready_ "

2 0 1 7

" _Be the brightest sun that you'll ever be, Myungjun. You'll do great. I'll have to leave you now._ "

2 0 1 8

_"MYUNGJUN, NO!!"_

2 0 1 8 – PRESENT  


Bright rays of sunshine shone through Moonbin's stained glass window, sunlight hitting his thin eyelids, waking him up. He yawned and stretched and reached for his phone. As he scrolls down his timeline comes an article he found rather funny, _The Sun Starts to Dim,_ he scoffed and turned off his phone. He did his morning routine; he cooked breakfast, turned on the television, made his cup of coffee, oh how he loves the smell of coffee in the morning, and ate. After eating, Bin turned his attention to the news.   
" _Many people are alarmed by the sudden dimming of the sun! is this really the end—_ " turning off the TV, Moonbin sighed. "what a morning"

Bin works at a café near his apartment, he is a hardworking guy and smart too, too smart that sometimes lead to certain arguments. he has this sweet personality which makes girls fawn over him. What he can't really understand is that why are the jobs he applied for not working out the way he imagined. Thankfully the owner of the café he's working at is close to him, an intelligent, handsome man named Lee Dongmin.

"Goodmorning, Binnie!" dongmin greeted with a smile "have you heard the news?"

Bin rolled his eyes and took his uniform "oh please, don't get me started"

The café opens at 6am, and it's currently 5:30, Bin usually comes around this time to get things ready, well not really, he really comes early for the pastries they have.

"didn't you eat breakfast already, Bin?" dongmin asked as he arranged the chairs inside

"ugh, c'mon, you know how I love this cake! I swear, I won't eat tomorrow" as soon as Bin pouted comes one of his co-workers, Sanha, a shy but savage little kid "No one believes that here hyung, we all know how your stomach works." Bin made a face at sanha which made dongmin chuckle.

"Finish that up, Bin, we will open in a few"

Moonbin nodded and devoured that one slice in one bite. "I really wonder how big your mouth is, hyung." Sanha muttered as he fixed himself on the counter.

Once the café opened, people started coming in, the customers' conversation were blurry just like buzzing of bees, but one thing in common is that they were talking about the news Bin read the moment he opened his phone. To be honest it was sickening. _Why would they believe that?_ Obviously it's just a way to capture the attention of the citizens, which of course will make money.

"One Americano, please." The girl in front moonbin's counter smiled, as courtesy, Bin smiled back. "One Americano, coming up!" Bin turned around to get the girl's order when she asked him "do you really believe that the end of the world is near?"

Bin couldn't help himself but scoff, making the girl feel embarrassed, her cheeks and ears were red. "I'm sorry, but I don't. Ask yourself, did you really see the sun dim? Did you think of the possibility that the photos attached in the article are edited?" Bin stated as he smiled and gave her order, she gave him a nod and scooted to her seat. _Can't this issue just pass? These media are really out there making money out of people's gullibility._

Bin's shift ends at three. This is pretty much how their everyday passes, of course without the end of the world thingy. After his shift, he goes to their dance studio, He and two of his friends loved to dance that they started teaching dancing to kids and after years, they got their dancing studio. Minhyuk and Bin were friends since childhood, basically it was the two of them who stared the "dancing classes", Jinwoo joined two years after Bin and Minhyuk started teaching. It was fulfilling for the three of them to put up a studio tho it wasn't that big, it was good.

"hey man! What's up?!" Jinwoo greeted as Bin entered their studio

"full of gullible people." he said as he laid down on the floor, Minhyuk peeped from their bathroom with a quirked eyebrow. "what gullible? About?"

Bin sighed and explained the news article that has been spreading "—like who would believe that shit? Do you guys believe that the sun is really dimming? Ughh!" Bin ruffled his hair, Jinwoo laughed a little "calm down, bin. Not everyone is logical as you are. Hahaha"

The three decided not to open today they just went dancing on their own, having fun. Bin asked to leave by 5, the two agreed. Bin has nothing to do but he wanted to catch some fresh air at the park. It was calming. As he kept on walking, the cold breeze began to heat up, it's not much but he noticed the temperature go up a little, he walked furthermore and noticed something bright behind the bushes. Curious, moonbin went to check it out, the bright light slowly dimmed and when he was near, the light became small.

He peered over the bush. Surprised by what he saw, he immediately called the ambulance.

"hello? There is a man here, he's.. he's unconscious and uhm.."

He reached to touch his forehead and was startled by what he felt.

"he.. he's burning up. Literally."


	2. Chapter 2

The medic came to where Bin was and gathered to get the man lying down on the ground.

"Is it okay if you come with us too, sir?" asked one of the men from the team. "we need to ask questions in the hospital" bin had nothing to do anyway, might as well help. He nodded and went inside the ambulance, he sat beside the unconscious man he saw.

The man had a small stature, his cheeks were puffy and his hair looks soft, one thing that bin noticed is that this man was really cute. He wondered what happened to this man, why was he laying on the ground like that, what was the light that he saw a while ago and why did the ambulance felt so much warmer than it did when he entered it.

"uhm.. excuse me, but I was wondering" bin looked at one of the medical team "is it really this hot in an ambulance? i.. aren't the patient and their guardians uncomfortable?"

"No, sir. We are also a little confused as to why the temperature here went up by a little degree."

They arrived the hospital, beads of sweat coming out of their skins, they went down and brought the "cute guy" ,according to Moobin's thoughts, to the emergency room to have him checked, meanwhile Bin went to the front desk and was questioned about this guy.

"are you his friend?" asked the nurse on the desk. Bin shook his head. "do you know his family or anyone who might know him?" once again, bin shook his head and scratch his neck.

"I.. I just saw him lying down on the grass at the park behind the bushes, I don't know him personally." Bin told the nurse, the female nurse nodded and finally decided to ask "is it alright if you be his guardian? We need at least someone to pay his bills"

This is what you get for killing your curiosity, bin. Ugh, Bin just smiled and nodded.

He went to check on the cute guy on his hospital bed, he's glowing. He went near and sat beside him waiting for him to wake up. After what he felt like hours, the stranger moved his fingers, bin stared as the man slowly opened his eyes. The two held eye contact for a minute, and the stranger smiled. His grin was blinding, Bin thought. He didn't know someone was capable of showing a bright smile, of course he see people smile, but this man's smile was different, it felt like it could light up the whole world, Bin bowed a little and returned the smile.

"Hi!" the stranger's voice squeaked, bin tried to hold his laughter, but he couldn't help but smile. "I'm Myungjun! Kim Myungjun, I'm the sun"

Bin thought it was cute of Myugjun to consider himself a sun, guess he has a bright like reeeeally bright personality for him to be confident about it. "I'm Moonbin, bin for short" he chuckled

"nice to meet you—a..ahw!" Myungjun tried to get up of his bed but was held down by bin "Don't.. move yet.. the doctors said you shouldn't move too much" Myungjun tilted his head and quirked his eyebrows. "doctors?" he asked, realizing that he was at a different environment, he started to panic "B..bin? where.. what is this place?" it was now Bin's turn to looked confused

"what do you mean where are you? You're at a hospital, I saw you lying flat on you face at the park earlier, and your temperature was really high, you reached 40 degrees!" bin explained. He thought maybe Myungjun was still lost because of what happened to him but Moonbin didn't expect Myungjun's answer

"40 degrees is normal! I'm sure you know tha—" Myungjun stared at bin from his head to toe "you.. you're a human aren't you?"

"obviously? You're a human too, and 36 degrees IS the normal temperature of our body, if your temperature goes up at 38 you already have a fever and to have 40 deg—" Bin being that logical type of person tried explaining until Myungjun butted in

"I'm not! And I shouldn't be here! Bin, help.. help me bin! Im, oh no what should I do?" Myungjun removed the chords attached to his body and tugged bin's sleeve, bin was standing and myungjun looked so small beside him. "Bin! Help me please"

Bin was on the borderline of confused to _what the fuck is this_ state of mind, myungjun looks really panicked that he had to hold him once more but as soon as he held Myungjun's shoulders, he felt the burn in his hand and let go. "you're burning up, myungjun, stop. What do you even mean by 'im not human', lay down or I'll leave you here without no one—"

"I'm the sun!" Myungjun shrieked, he explained his side, full of actions, a full body explanation "and.. and I should be up there, shining brightly! Without me the sun will lose its light! Bin you've got to help me!" he looks really worried that Bin almost believed everything that he said.

"You're.. You're crazy." Bin squint his eyes and slowly shook his head. He stood up and went to the counter to pay for myungjun's bills, he looked at Myungjun's direction once more and scoffed.

\--

Two days have passed and Bin's day were just as normal as it was before. He does his morning routine and goes to his work. He didn't know what happened to Myungjun after he left him in the hospital and he's sure as hell he doesn't want to have more conversation with that person. What he didn't know is that Myungjun was following him since then, Myungjun slept near the café he works at and watches from outside. Myungjun thinks of ways on how to get back but seeing as he can't do anything for the mean time, he followed bin around hoping that he'd take him in eventually.

"Binnie, do you know that guy?" dongmin asked using his head as means of pointing someone outside the cafe's glass window, bin followed his gaze and mentally rolled his eyes. When Myungjun noticed that bin saw him he smiled wide and waved. But Bin just shrugged and turned his attention to Dongmin "don't know him"

Worried that Myungjun might enter the café he asked Dongmin if he could take a break for a while (and hide) but right before he asks dongmin, comes the bubbly sunshine smiling and greeting everyone who comes his way. Too friendly, moonbin thought. Bin continued to work, not giving attention to the ball of sunshine beside his counter.

"Hii Bin! How were you?" Myungjun grinned

"I'm working, go away." Bin replied in the quietest way as possible, not trying to get attention of his co-workers. Too late tho, because when customers started to lessen, Myungjun kept calling bin that Dongmin and Sanha noticed.

"I think.. you should entertain your guest now, hyung" said sanha in a teasing tone, while moving his eyebrows up and down

"shut up." Bin took off his uniform and bid his friends goodbye "I'm going."

Bin went out to go to their studio as usual, but with Myungjun following him around, seems like he can't make Myungjun leave anyway so better yet let him tag along. Myungjun was loud the whole walk, Bin had to bite the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from smiling, Myungjun noticed this and so he was more than determined to be Moonbin's friend.

"Jinwoo? Minhyuk? I have company.." Bin went inside only to see his two best friends being sweet

"AAAAWWWWWWW" Myungjun smiled sweetly "They look so cute together!"

"who.. who're you?" jinwoo turned to bin and asked "who's this bin? You got a hook up?!"

"WHAT? NO! he's just—"

"Hi! I' Kim Myungjun, you can call me MJ or Myungjun, I'm the sun by the way!" Myungjun went in their studio and examined the whole space "wooooww.. this place is cooooool"

Jinwoo, Minhyuk and Bin kept on exchanging glances

"what?!" Bin mouthed, slightly annoyed with how his two friends are looking at him

"uh hey, MJ?" jinwoo called, myungjun turned to look at them with his eyebrows raised "stay here alright? We'll just talk outside, make yourself at home" Mj nodded and grinned.

"why'd you bring a crazy person?" was the first thing that came out of Minhyuk's mouth, Jinwoo smacked his head "he's nice! Don't be like that!"

Bin rolled his eyes and huffed "Look, I don't know who he is and where he came from, he just keeps on following me, asking for help and—"

"help for what?"

"he... he says he's the sun.. and that he fell from the sky and that's the reason why the sun is dimming and he needs to go back there and—" Minhyuk and Jinwoo exchange glances and was about to laugh "AND I KNOW IT'S STUPID! You guys know me! I do not believe anything unless I see it and or it's based on facts!"

"bro you gotta chill" Jinwoo held his laughter and tapped his friend's back "Minhyuk and I are going on a date today, sooooo, up to you if you're gonna close the studio or stay."

"b..but—"

"bye! Goodluck with your sun" and the couple left laughing.

Frustrated, Bin went back to check on Myungjun but he never expected to see Myungjun at this state. He was blinding. It was hot.

"youre—"

"Binnie!!" Myungjun beamed

"Youre.. f..flaming"

_Maybe he was the sun after all._


	3. Chapter 3

Bin stared at Myungjun, Myungjun's glow slowly went off, he was speechless, he thought what if Myungjun really IS the sun? and the articles about the sun dimming were all true, what's going to happen to the world?

"stay away from me..." bin whispered, myungjun didn't get what bin said, he doesn't know earthly feelings, he never understood love, anger, hatred, disappointment and other emotions. The only emotion he could understand and portray was happiness. He was the sun after all.

Bin walked back to his apartment, not knowing that Myungjun is following him. Myungjun doesn't know anyone in this place, well he knows jinwoo and minhyuk now but, bin.. he knows. The only one he could rely on for now is Bin, he might've thought of Myungjun as weird as an alien but no one could wipe out the smile on our sun's face.

As bin fumbled on his keys, Myungjun finally spoke. "HI BINNIE!" surprised by myungjun's greeting, Bin lost his grip on his keys, his hand on his heart. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Bin whispered harshly, not wanting to wake his neighbors. Myungjun chuckled "sorry for following you—"

"You should be! Why follow me when I left you, creep." Bin rolled his eyes and unlocked his apartment, he went inside and was about to close the door when he noticed that Myungjun isn't leaving "what?" He snapped. Myungjun just smiled and giggled. "Can I come in?"

Bin wanted to shove Myungjun out but something about his smile made him soft, his eyes show true happiness, and a glint of hope. Bin sighed and opened the door wider to let him in. "YAY!!" Myungjun jumped his way inside

"Oooohhh, your home looks nice, I never had one up there in the sky" Bin flinched by what he heard.

"anything you wanna drink?" bin asked. Myungjun shrugged "I don't eat, nor drink.. well up there we don't, but.. since I'm down here.. I could have... uh.. anything?"

"are you really keeping this thing up? Cause I swear myungjun, I'll push you out." He went to the kitchen and made myungjun bread and juice

"I'm not making anything up! I swear.. you saw me! I didn't know why I shone, tho.. but I really need your help" Myungjun sat on the dining table and started eating the bread bin gave, his eyes grew big as he munched his food "wo-ah.. bin.. jhish ish goord! Sho derishyus!!" Bin tsked and got a small towel from the counter to wipe myugjun's lips "Eat. Stop talking. Don't talk when your mouth is full." Myungjun nodded and beamed.

As myungjun was enjoying his food, bin received a call from his best friend, Dongmin.

"Binnie! You home? Wanna get some drinks?"

"I don't think I can tonight.." he looked over at myungjun, munching the toast he gave

"eh? You never back down with drinks, my treat."

"I really cant.. I have company.. a really, really weird company." Myungjun blinked and once more stuffed his mouth with bread.

Bin ended his call and sat opposite to Myungjun, he was staring at Myungjun intently.

"what?" myungjun stared back, bin cleared his throat and tried not to sound weird and asked "are...are you really the...the sun?"

Myungjun giggled, and nodded "yes, binnie! Yes, I am!"

"but if you're the sun—" bin inhaled why am I believing this "—why.. why are you here?"

Myungjun thought hard, he drank juice and blinked at bin "I'm not really sure, one time I was just shining brightly as usual, then, suddenly I fell.. I think that's when you saw me at the park" he laughed remembering how hard it was when he fell

"what's so funny?" bin sounded amused Myungjun fell from the sky yet he's laughing?

"Nothing.. it's just—" myungjun failed to hold his laughter "You look so pretty and cute because you didn't believe me at first. "

Bin rolled is eyes and stood up. "let's talk about this tomorrow, I won't go to work so we could talk about what happened and.. yeah.. goodnight.. sleep there in the couch.." he went to go in his room but before that, he looked at myungjun one last time "Don't set the couch on fire, please"

Myungjun nodded with a smile "Goodnight, Binnie! I like you already! Hihi"

Bin closed the door behind him and went to bed.

How the hell did I get tangled up with this?

\---

Morning came, Bin felt hot in his room so he removed his shirt, half lidded, he went out of the room to do his morning routine forgetting that myungjun was sleeping on the couch. Myungjun was staring at him. He thought Bin's body was amazing, had it not been for Myungjun's glow, Moonbin would've totally forgot he was there. He ran back into his room and got his shirt and went out like nothing happened.

"Your body looks good, why'd you cover it?" Myungjun smiled innocently making Bin's face heat up

"forgot you were here, sorry.. come on, let's eat" Bin tried to change the atmosphere, thankfully myungjun is really talkative that topics just pass by quickly, Myungjun started stuffing bread in his mouth as he was telling stories of what it was like in the sky. Myungjun stopped when he heard bin stifle a chuckle. "what?" Myungjun's face was full of crumbs

"you.. I told you, don't talk when your mouth is full, tsk!" Moonbin reached to wipe myungjun's lips and cheeks, Myungjun's eyes were stuck with his "look at you! You look like a kid" late did he realized what he did, he cleared his throat and sat back down. "so uhm.. where should we start?"

"well,do you have any questions first?"

Bin tapped his chin "you said you fell from the sky right? And uh.. if you're the sun, why does the sun in the sky still bright?"

"that's because I gave extra effort to make the sun shine bright, every sun does this. We have generations too you know, and they said mine's was the brightest!" myungjun excitedly shared "but when I fell down, the sun started to dim, that's because no one's up there to make it shine. I'm the only one who could make it give out sunshine"

"how long does it take before it completely loses its light? And how many years should you stay there before another generation comes?"

"im not sure how long because this was the first time it happened, they give warnings every year and every generation, for one generation to change, it will take 5 whole years, if I will be able to go back up, I'll still have to finish 4 years of giving light to all."

"and what happens when you don't return? like what if the sun completely loses its shine?"

"Obviously, bin, the world dies, the world cannot live without sunshine. So please help me get back to my place" Myungjun held bin's hands and smiled, his smile was different, it's not his usual bright smile but just.. a smile of hope.

"alright then. We'll go check on things to get you back up there." Bin gave myungjun an assuring nod and smiled which Myungjun gladly returned

"you never stop smiling don't you?" Bin blurted out stupid bin!

"well... I'm.. im supposed to give out happiness and life so, yeah..never thought of not smiling, binnie" he beamed

Bin was enjoying this, being able to talk with the supernatural? He thought it didn't exist but right now, in front of him is a living proof that sometimes, the supernatural can be believable as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're really not working today, Bin?" Asked Myungjun who's sitting on the floor right now, watching bin write on the desk with his glasses on and a laptop beside him

"Nope. If we need you back up there, we should at least start researching for possibilities" said bin, not giving Myungjun a glance. "I really can't believe you don't know anything about this."

Myungjun laughed and sat beside bin, he was shining, bin had to squint his eyes

"Could you PLEASE! Control your light?! For all we know you're using too much energy!" Bin looked at myungjun with such small eyes, annoyance visible on his face

"Oh, sorry.. i just got used to.. you know..shine.." myungjun chuckled making the younger roll his eyes.

"Okay. First thing's first. If we go out, don't ever shine!" Bin started enumerating do's and don'ts, myungjun tilted his head but nonetheless, he listened.

"Two. Not everyone can be logically composed when you go greet them and blurt out that you're the sun—"

"But I AM the su—"

"NO ONE WOULD BELIEVE YOU! Just... listen to me okay?"

Myungjun sighed and nodded with understanding, not losing his smile.

"and lastly, refrain from getting attention, stick close to me, let me do the talking and—wait, what.. are you doing?" Bin felt Myungjun's cheeks on his, he was warm

"you said stick close to you—" myungjun looked at bin, still close, very close that bin can feel myungjun's breath on his neck

"N..not like that! Idiot!" Bin moved back and flicked myungjun's forehead earning a hiss from the smaller. "don't take everything literally!"

Myungjun just laughed and apologized.

It was quiet in bin's apartment, for a while, clearly Myungjun couldn't keep still and silent the way Bin wanted him to be. as bin was writing down notes, Myungjun was blabbering non-stop that bin had to scold him more than five times. Myungjun then stood up and roamed around, answering every time bin throws a question. Bored, Myungjun asked bin to go out. "Binnie, can we go out? Pleeeeaasee" Bin gave him a blank expression and went back to writing. Not after a minute did he felt like the temperature in his room went up a couple of degrees.

"Myungjun! What the hell are you doing? You're going to make my room a living hell. It's hot! Stop it!"

Myungjun smiled sweetly and chuckled. "Then let's go out! Bin, I need air, like the outside air. I'm getting suffocated in here, I promise I'll follow your rules, just let me out?" he went closer to bin and tugged the hem of his shirt. "pweeeaaasseee"

Bin tsked but he found himself smiling because of myungjun, who would've thought that begging was kind of cute? "fiinee.. but don't be weir, okay? I'll introduce you to the people in my work place and please don't bring up the sun thingy."

"YAYY! THANK YOU BINNIE!" Myungjun beamed, literally, he was shining so bright that Bin had to cover his eyes.

"Myungjun! Too bright!!" Bin chuckled, he was expecting himself to get mad but seeing Myungjun like this made him happy He's excited, but he wouldn't tell Myungjun that. Not when Myungjun suddenly bursts when he's very enthusiastic.

\--

"Bin? I thought you're not worki—" Dongmin peered behind bin and saw myungjun "oh, guess you're not here to work?" bin shook his head

"I'll work for a while, Myungjun here wanted to go out so I brought him here." He turned to Myungjun and whispered "don't do anything funny." Myungjun giggled and did a thumbs up

Bin worked that time, stealing quick glances to his new found friend, he thought of telling this to Jinwoo and Minhyuk since they're the ones who'll probably laugh but believe what Moonbin is telling. Distracted, dongmin elbowed him "stop staring" bin was a little surprised "I am not! Staring!" sanha beside him just chuckled, a sound bin hated to hear when it came from Sanha. "I'll deal with you later, brat!"

When bin and sanha's shift ended, they sat on the table myungjun was in, they wanted to meet Moonbin's friend.

"Hi! I'm Myungjun, I'm the s—" Bin stepped on myungjun's foot "ahh! the s..weet new friend of moonbin!"

Bin let out a sigh, this is nerve wrecking ugh. Dongmin and Sanha glanced at each other and looked at bin then back at myungjun.

"I'm Dongmin, a close friend of moonbin and uhm.. this—" he presented the tall figure beside him "—is sanha."

"Nice to meet you!" Dongmin offered a hand which myungjun would've gladly taken had it not been for bin that stopped their shaking of hands before it even happened "yeah yeah, he's glad to meet you too, we uh.. have to go now guys.. i'll be back tomorrow!"

Bin dragged myungjun out of the café looking worried and kind of annoyed.

"Why didn't you let me shake his hand? That is not how you should treat them!" Myungjun pouted

"You didn't shake my hands when we met. But that's not the point here! Your normal temperature is 40 degrees! He'd probability think you're ill.."

"hmm.. point taken.." the smaller giggled "So! Where're we going next? Who am I gonna meet?"

"you already met them, jinwoo and minhyuk."

Myungjun grinned "the cute couple?"

"they look cute to you?" bin scoffed

"what? they really are! i wonder how it feels to be in love.." bin turned softly to myungjun and quirked an eyebrow. "have you never been in love, Myungjun?"

Myungjun shook his head. "the only feeling I can feel and understand is happiness. I don't know what pain, sadness, anger and other emotions feel. not even love."he ended with a smile.

"that sucks." moonbin stated, quirking his upper lip.

"oh look! they're there!" Myungjun waved to the boys, Minhyuk waved and went inside the studio leaving Jinwoo jogging towards bin and Myungjun "hey, guys!" jinwoo greeted, giving bin a nudge. "let's go in! students are waiting." Bin gave a small nod and turned to Myungjun

"stay still inside the studio, we'll just finish our sessions then and until it ends, you better behave."

Myungjun did as he was told. he sat there quietly watching how the three teach their students. Jinwoo taught break dancing to little kids, Minhyuk taught ballet to males and females around the age of 16, While moonbin was focused on 20 year olds who wanted to learn ballroom. Myungjun was amazed by how bin moves his body. He's a great dancer, myungjun thought. after the session, the students left. the three changed their clothes and plopped down on the floor. Myungjun crawled his was to bin, he hovered him and smiled, which made bin laugh

"what?" the sunshine asked

"nothing" bin slowly sat down properly and stared at myungjun

Minhyuk cleared his throat reminding that they weren't alone. "so, what's going on?" jinwoo curiously asked and moved closer

"i know you'd laugh at me but.. i have proof... you know me, right? i don't belie—"

"get to the point." Minhyuk stretched

"Myungjun's the sun." bin blurted out, Myungjun was beside him smiling. The look on Jinwoo and Minhyuk's face was unreadable but anytime soon they'd burst out laughing. "I have proof. So please.. don't laugh and look at me like I'm a crazy person. I'm not.." Bin sounded embarrassed.

"ppfft..o-okay.." Jinwoo managed to say, Minhyuk was really good at holding his laughter but it was really hard.

"tsk! You guys don't believe me don't you?"

"HAHAHA Bin, come on! You're logical than this.. HAHAHAH" Minhyuk bursted in to tears, holding his stomach, he was laughing hard until he was a almost blinded by a really bright light. He sat properly and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at jinwoo, his mouth was ajar, speechless.

"y..you weren't kidding.."


	5. Chapter 5

With four of them as a team, bin thought it'd be easier for them to help Myungjun, he thought wrong. It's been months since myungjun fell from the sky, but not once did they found anything about Myungjun going back.

"I've checked a thousand books, Bin. Nothing. Nothing about fallen suns or anything!" Jinwoo plopped into Minhyuk's chest, bin sighed and nodded. "alright, thanks for today! See you tomorrow!" the two left the studio, after Myungjun was revealed as the sun three months ago, the studio became their meeting place, at first it was awkward, who would've adjusted right away with someone who suddenly beams light when he's really happy, except for bin. But as time passed, the four of has gotten real close. Jinwoo, especially, he really liked myungjun's positivity, sometimes becomes a reason why Minhyuk gets jealous which Myungjun didn't understand.

Myungjun was outside of the studio, staring at the moon. Cool breeze hitting his body, he glows a little just to keep himself warm. "hey, you okay?" bin went closer to myungjun and tapped his shoulder

"Eclipse." Myungjun muttered under his breath, bin was silent, he waited myungjun to explain further, he turned to look at Bin and smiled. "It happened during an eclipse. Rules are that whenever there's an eclipse, the sun should just stay still until it passes through. Buuut... I guess I didn't listen and I moved, resulting with the moon pushing me out of my realm." He chuckled

Bin rubbed myungjun's back "you know.." he breathed "it's alright to be sad someti—"

"I don't know how it feels. You know that!"myungjun giggled which made bin feel uneasy. He pities myungjun, he wants himto go back and shine bright again in the sky.

\--

"Do you think having another eclipse opens a portal or something of that sort?" Bin asked as they were strolling out of their apartment, the café was temporarily closed due to Dongmin's personal schedule which resulted to Bin having his morning free.

"hmm.. not that I know of.. nothing" Myungjun shook his head before turning to bin with a devilish smile creeping up of his face

"What?"

"Can we go to an amusement park?"Myungjun stopped and gripped the hem of moonbin's shirt "I've always wanted to go there! Seeing the smile on people's faces when I was up there made me really happy.. I—" he saw bin shaking his head "oh come on bin please?" he dragged the e in please.

"Myungjun, you burst when you are really happy! You might glow really bright and—"

"okay, I understand!" myungjun laughed, and started walking, it kind of made bin guilty that he prevented him to go to an amusement park, he might've felt disappointed, he just don't know how to show it. Myungjun looked back at bin "Why? Come on! Just buy me food, it's okay if we can't go" myungjun grinned, bin followed quietly while myungjun kept on talking. Unknowingly, both passed an amusement park, bin noticed myungjun staring at the entrance, he was smiling, children passed him by and waved at him, he smiled wider. Ugh! Nevermind myungjun glowing, no one would notice it anyway if it's bright outside as well.

Bin pulled myungjun by his hand "oh? We can't, you said I'd glow bright if I'm happ—"

"I know what I said. But I hate seeing you smiling when you don't feel like it." Bin grumbled

Myungjun laughed, a genuine laugh, he held bin's hands tighter and jumped, he was starting to glow

"Myungjun, could you at least uhmm.. lessen your glow, I mean—"

"alright! This will be my way of thanking you! I'll try my best to control my glow!" myungjun's eyes turned to crescents, bin returned his grin

Bin and Myungjun spent their time at the amusement park, from the duck paddles to the carousels to the kiddie roller coasters, Bin thought he was accompanying a 6 year old but nevertheless, he was enjoying.

"Binnie! I want that!!" Myungjun pointed the big stuffed toy hanging up on one of the booths, it was that game where you have to shoot 5 mini figures to get the prize.

"well.. I think I should win it for you, then?" Bin smirked and went to the booth. He asked for the toy gun and positioned himself in front. Myungjun's eyes show excitement, he really wanted the big duck fluffy stuffed toy. "Go Binnie!" the smaller cheered.

The taller started shooting but when it came to the last figure, he missed.

"sorry, sir, but you have to hit all 5 of the figures to get the stuffed toy" the boy who was guarding the booth said, bin nodded and asked for another try.

"Wait here, myungjun, that was just a warm up." bin stretched and positioned himself once more, he started shooting but when it reached the third figure he missed. Annoyed, he asked for another one and tried again. Bin was getting frustrated because after 5 times, he still can't get the stuffed toy.

"Binnie! That's enough, it's okay!" myungjun linked his arms with bin and tried to pull him

"No, you wanted that freaking bird! I'm gonna get it, stay there." Determined, Bin inhaled and shot the figurines one by one. And after so many tries, finally, he got the prize.

"Told you I'd get it for you"

Myungjun chuckled and held the duck in his chest tightly "I love it so much! Thank you Binnie, even if..." myungjun stifled a laugh "...even if it took you almost an hour to get it for me"

"YAH! I DID MY BEST!" Bin pouted

"I know, I know. And I really appreciate it." myungjun hugged bin, it was short but bin felt warm inside.

"let's go home? It's getting da—" Bin's eyes widen "Holy shit! I forgot about the studio!" Bin was about to run and pull myungjun but Myungjun held him

"calm down binnie!" he giggled " did you forget? Jinwoo and Minhyuk went out of town, they'll be back tomorrow."

Bin let out a sigh "forgot, sorry" he scratched the back of his head "let's go"

The two left the amusement park, Myungjun took bin's hands and held it tight, he skipped and was really bouncy. Bin thought maybe myungjun was a child trapped in a man's body.

When they reached the apartment, Myungjun plopped himself on the couch hugging the big duck bin won for him. Bin was watching him with a smile plastered across his face, Myungjun yawned and cuddled himself to sleep, he looked up to moonbin once more and smiled.

"I enjoyed today, Binnie, Thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno if this is good or if its going too fast but pfftt hope you enjoy? iuvbsdiuubficbeiur Myungbin helppp

Weeks passed by as usual, the dimming of the sun issue died down, well kind of, it died down a week ago but today, it was another story.

_Citizens Finally Noticed The Dimming of the Sun_

Bin knew it's not yet over, sooner or later the sun will lose its light, not now but soon.

Bin woke up a little late than usual. Myungjun was already up when he came out of the room, he made coffee which bin gladly drank, it was quiet, Myungjun sat beside him and stared at him. Bin though didn't notice that the smaller was watching him, He thought of possibilities where the portal would show up, and then it hit him. If he had found myungjun behind the bush unconscious, chances are that that was the place where he was dropped.

"uuhmm myungjun? Do you think that.. the portal would show up where I found you?" bin turned to look at myungjun

"hmm, maybe? We could check it later aft—" myungjun was startled my moonbin's sudden movements

"let's check it now!" he grinned

Myungjun just chuckled and nodded excitedly, they chatted through their walk

"How did you find me, bin?" myungjun asked

"well.. I was walking around to get some fresh air when I saw light glowing behind the bush.." bin explained "I got curious so I went to look what was behind it, but as I got closer the light faded and there I saw you, lying flat on your face" bin ended with a snicker, myungjun nodded in understanding, they walk furthermore until myungjun started to glow

"Are you happy? You're glowing! Stop glowing, others may notice!" bin pursed his lips

"I can't control it! I don't know why!" myungjun's light got brighter as they neared to the place where they met and bin suddenly realized what was happening "it senses you" bin murmured   
Myungjun got close to bin and asked "what?"

"okay, we were right, now go back, the place senses you, we'll just have to return here at the time of the eclipse, which is a couple of months from now" Myungjun followed bin and moved back, his glow started to fade, he giggled

"you're really smart bin! I'm thankful to meet you!" he hugged bin tight which at first bin thought he wouldn't return but hugged back anyway

" aww how sweet!" sanha teased from behind which made bin let go of myungjun, cheeks red

"why are you here?! Aren't.. aren't you going to work?"

Sanha smiled mischievously "I'm on my way to work hyung, aren't YOU going to work? Or you'll just be all lovey dovey with myungjun hyung?"

"I WAS NOT BEING ALL LOVEY DOV—HEY! IM TALKING TO YOU, PIECE OF—"

"Were we being lovey dovey,  
Binnie?" myungjun snorted as he linked his arms on bin.  
"NO!—Ah..No, Myungjun we weren't" bin thought why was mj not affected, why was HE affected. _He doesn't know emotions bin, what do you expect._

Brushing off what happened he went to work, myungjun was outside the café playing with children, Myungun steals glances from time to time and when Bin catches him do it he justs bows a little and giggle.

The two of them couldn't help but smile at each other, they knew how he'd return, he was excited to go to the studio and discuss what they've found. After what it seemed like eternity, the two went to the studio and started teaching, and when everything was done for the day they finally started discussing. Myungjun was thankful with all the help. Bin never told his friends what might happen if Myungjun doesn't go back, he thought that it would be better if this stays between Myungjun and him, he doesn't want to cause any panic. And he knew from the start he'll do everything help myungjun.

"there was an eclipse the day before I saw you.." bin thought hard "so the next eclipse would probably be... after 16 more months.." he glanced at Myungjun then to Jinwoo and Minhyuk.

"So we'll just have to wait for the eclipse to come for MJ to get back up there" Jinwoo clarified and bin nodded

"We thought that maybe, an eclipse would kind off summon? Yeah summon a portal since the sun is.. well... down here" bin added earning a nod from his friends

"But where do you think the portal is? Do you have any ideas MJ?" Minhyuk turned to myungjun

"Bin and I figured that, it would probably appear where I was found, behind the bushes by the park"

"you just.. figured? So you are not sure about it?" jinwoo furrowed his eyebrows

"No, we actually went there earlier and, Myungjun beamed uncontrollably like the place recognizes him or something like that. So we know that he should be there when the eclipse comes." bin said as he messed myungjun's hair

"thank you guys! So so much!!" Myungjun shone brightly "Thank you, binnie!!" he turned to bin and gave him his brightest smile, bin's lips quirked upwards to a smile.

"this calls for a celebration, don't you think?" minhyuk butted in

"OHHH CAN WE, BINNIE? PLEASE??" Myungjun wrapped his arms around Bin which made him flinch because of myungjun's temperature, nevertheless he didn't push him away and just gave him an approving nod.

"oh but MJ.." jinwoo called out, Myungjun's attention went to jinwoo "you have to control you shine.."

"ah, yes.. sorry, I was just really happy" myungjun grinned widely

"we can see that, junnie.." bin laughed but everyone stayed quiet "w..what?"

He saw Jinwoo glanced over Minhyuk. Their eyes were speaking with each other, and a smile creeping up their face.

"you never give nicknames." Minhyuk smirked

"wha— I—"

The two stood up and walked, leading the way, bin and myungjun followed behind. They drank and ate a lot as means of celebration. They'll just have to wait for some months. It won't be that long, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MyungBin riiiiseeee kkkkkkkk

Moonbin led a boring, normal life, well he likes it that way anyways, just not the fact that girls are literally fawning over him, from school when he was still a student to the café where he works, but other than that, nothing exciting happens to his day to day life. Not when a certain someone came into existence. He was leaning against the counter in his kitchen, watching myungjun play with his stuffed toy while the TV was on. He thought of consequences that might happen if myungjun stays, but nevertheless shrugged it off

"Wanna go out today, Myungjun?" Bin said, getting the attention of the smaller, Myungjun jumped off the couch and ran to where bin was, clutching the duck on his chest.  
"Where are we going?!" Myungjun was excited, over excited, he was bright.  
"Light. Myungjun." Bin rolled his eyes and chuckled  
"Oh, sorry hihi" myungjun dimmed himself and asked once more "so, where are we going?"

Bin thought hard and an idea came up to his head.  
"Go change in my room, i'll tell you lat—" _he was that excited?_ Bin laughed to himself

Myungjun went out of bin's room, he wore his shorts and a lose shirt, bin found him cute, really cute.  
"Do I look fine? I mean i just got what looks cute in your cabinet.. i don't know if this suits the place we'll be go—"   
"You look perfect, silly!" Bin caught himself smiling at the sun "let's go?"  
  
  


Bin together with myungjun went out of the apartment, he hoped myungjun would enjoy the movies, he thought that since myungjun was up the sky, he never saw what's inside the malls or cinemas, plus myungjun enjoyed watching at home on the couch, he might enjoy having to watch a movie on a big screen.

"okay, we're here" bin said as they were in the entrance of the mall, Myungjun's eyes were big in awe

"woahh, what is this place?" Myungjun linked his arms to bin

"This is the mall, I thought that maybe since you're up there outside, you never got a chance to see what's inside the malls" bin scratched the back of his head

"aww binnie! You're so sweet! I like it here, so are we going to roam around?" Myungjun asked as they started walking

"Nope!" Bin's eyes turned to crescents and pointed at the movie stand where the movie posters are displayed "we're going to watch a movie! Your choice!"

Myungjun's eyes grew large again, bin found it funny and adorable, he watched myungjun choose a movie and started laughing at his choice

"w..what's funny?" myungjun furrowed his eyebrows

"N..nothing, are .. are you sure you'd want that? I mean it's fine but.." bin stifled a laugh an continued "Promise me that whatever happens, you'd control your shine, if you haven't noticed, not only when you're happy that you shine, you also spark when you're surprised, the cinema is dark and even a little glow from you would be really noticeable"

Myungjun chuckled "I promise."

The two went to the cashier to buy their tickets, Bin couldn't help but smile, imagining what would happen to myungjun after watching the movie

"Two tickets for Insidious, please"

The lady on the cashier looked at the two and smiled "You look good together"

Myungjun turned to the lady after hearing that "really?" he giggled and linked his arms to bin and gave him a shake "she said we look good together!" Bin gulped and a blush crept to his face

"oh.. we..we're not.. together—"bin stammered _Why am I explaining this to her anyway_

"what? We are together, binnie! Im with you, you're with me, we're together!"

Bin didn't speak and just pulled Myungjun to buy popcorn and iced tea, once they got their snacks, they entered the cinema myungjun couldn't help but giggle in excitement

"Light, myungjun. Calm down" Bin chuckled "I don't think we should watch this, myungjun, you might really burst in there—"

"yah! I'll control I promise!"

Upon entering the cinema, Bin thought it would be better if they stay at the upper part, where there aren't so much people so that if ever myungjun glows, he's at the back

"Binnie, uhmm.. I was wondering" myungjun fiddled with his finger "is this movie scary? I mean I didn't look like it was scary but—"

"it's a horror film, Myungjun" when bin said this Myungjun's eye showed a glint of fear, of course he doesn't know that it was fear he was feeling so he just smiled

Watching the movie, Myungjun started eating popcorn, everything was calm, but suddenly an intense scene happened making myungjun scream, bin thanked the gods of the world for not making myungjun glow

"Binnie, I don't like this—AAH!" Myungjun pulled himself closer to bin, he was pulling bin's shirt

Bin was chuckling "sit down, myungjun, it's just the start"

"not funny!" he pouted "wait.. is.. is this what they call fear? This is what they feel when they are scared?" bin just nodded, fixing his eyes on the screen "now just sit there and watch"

In the middle of the movie, myungjun was shaking, bin glances from time to time but he never caught myungjun shake, not until myungjun held his hands

"Myungjun? Your hands are cold.. are.. are you alright?" Bin suddenly felt worried

"I.. I don't want to watch anymore.." myungjun really WAS scared "I'm scared, binnie..i don't like this emotion.." Bin nodded and rubbed myungjun's back

"shhh, okay okay.. I understand, let's go" bin smiled and helped myungjun up

Myungjun's lap was full of popcorn so bin dusted myungjun off, they went out of the cinema holding hands, Myungjun's hands were still cold. _He might've gotten really scared._

"I'm sorry if we didn't get to finish the movie, Bin.." myungjun offered a shy smile, looking at their shoes, still holding hands

"aww, come on, it's alright! Let's just play, there are arcades in the mall, we could do that!" bin tousled myungjun's hair and laughed, he saw myungjun beam a little and smiled widely.

The two spent the day playing at the arcades, they kinda had a competition like who gets more points, bla bla bla, but they really enjoyed. Night time fell and they had dinner at some fast food chain and when they filled up their stomachs, they headed back home

The breeze was cool, and relaxing, bin forgot his jacket and felt kind of cold, Myungjun noticed this so he pulled Bin to some place hidden

"Woah—hey—Myungju—"

"shhh.. you look cold and uhmm I wanted to warm you up but I don't want you getting mad at me for glowing out there so here—" Myungjun wrapped his arms around bin and started beaming light, Bin felt stiff but he let Myungjun do his thing, Myungjun chuckled a litte, looking up at bin

"you're tall! Hahaha!"

"I'm not tall, you're just short" bin rolled his eyes but chuckled as well "I'm good now, Myungjun, Thank you" Myungjun let go of Bin and grinned

When they reached their apartment Myungjun plopped on the couch and bid moonbin goodnight

"I had fun today, Bin! Tho not the movie part.. but I really enjoyed!" myunjun cackled, Bin smiled and went to his room and slept.

Not after an hour or two did Bin felt his bed move, he opened his eyes a little and saw Myungjun sitting on the edge of his bed, holding his duck

"I.. I didn't mean to wake you up.." he whispered "But. C..can I sleep with you tonight? I.. I'm scared"

Bin inhaled and moved to the left side of the bed, tapping the right side, Myungjun grinned and crawled beside him. Bin was about to close his eyes when he felt myungjun snuggle him "I..I can do this, right?" the smaller asked, bin was too tired and sleepy to respond so he just let myungjun cuddle him up. _Let's just deal with everything tomorrow,_ bin thought until he drifted back to sleep.


	8. (short)

Bin woke up with a heavy thing on his chest, it was warm, it was like the sun.. _the sun_?! Bin opened his eyes and saw myungjun on his chest, he was about to push him off but myungjun seemed at peace, he couldn't just wake the little thing up. So he watched myungjun's lips open a little as he breathe, little snores were heard, he found it really adorable, he caught himself smiling until myungjun moved, bin of course closed his eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep, he felt myungjun leave his chest, the weight and warmth was now gone, acting like he just woke up, bin stretched and looked at myungjun

"oh.. d..did I wake you up?" myungjun yawned, bin shook his head and smiled "you didn't" Bin stretched and looked at the time, his eyes grew large.

"oh no, I have to go Myungjun, I'll just wash up and go to work, you may go out if you want, don't forget to lock the door and stay close the area" bin jumped out of bed and scram

Bin was late for work, for the first time. He was hungry, ever since myungjun came, his whole cake ordeal in the morning stopped, he always ate breakfast with myungjun, but since he was late he didn't get a chance to have breakfast. Thankfully, customers were not that many, maybe because the morning rush was done.

"god I missed this!" bin said as he smelled the aroma of the cake, Dongmin shows up with a smirk on his face "what?! I'm sorry for being late, let me eat!"

"you just woke up, didn't you?" dongmin asked with a tone of accusation

"i..I still took a shower, idiot!"

"well yeah, but you just woke up.. what did you do last night with myungjun? Why were you late?" Bin coughed, and looked at dongmin

"nothing! we.. he.. nothing's going between us if that's where you're going to." Bin huffed

"I caught them hugging and being lovey dovey with each other last time, hyung" sanha butted in

"WE WERE NOT! BEING LOVEY DOVEY!" annoyed, and kind of embarrassed, bin went inside their stock room and ate there. _Don't you ever catch feelings you idiot, all of these are just friendly gestures._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwuuu everything is fast fast ㅋㅋㅋㅋ hope u still like it ackkk

A lot of things happened within five months, Bin thinks that Myungjun isn't really capable of having feelings, the only emotion he showed before other than happiness was fear, but that just lasted for a day, and that was months ago, after that nothing new happened. Dongmin noticed how Bin and Myungjun have gotten closer, in the span of five months, bin became more cheerful, Bin always had a sweet yet kinda spoiled attitude and personality but he changed. Myungjun was really a sunshine to all, even Minhyuk who used to dislike myungun for being too close to Jinwoo started to fall for myungjun's charms, he's too friendly and bubbly and sometimes really stupid.

There was a time when Bin wanted to eat pancakes and myungjun wanted to learn, bin went to his room for a while and when he came back, myungjun's face what full of pancake mix

"what did you do?!" bin laughed "I said wait for me!"

Myungjun pouted and laughed "It looked like it wanted to be free so I opened it and tried pouring it on the bowl but it slipped! It's a bad pancake mix, binnie!" laughter filled the room as bin wiped the mix off of myungjun's face.

Another instance is when they tried riding the bicycle, Bin taught myungjun how to ride it but in the end myungjun just gave up.

"the bike hates me, binnie!" myungjun pouted like a child and laughed

"aww, then maybe I should just let you ride as my passenger, what do you think?" bin suggested

Myungjun cheered and sat in front of bin "hey! Stay at the back! What are you doing there?"

"I wanna sit here! In front of you, so I can see how you look like when the air passes through you" bin couldn't help but laugh at his silly gestures,

They were care free, everything was sunshine and rainbows, forgetting that they actually have something to be worried about.

_The World Ends:_

_One fourth of the Sun Started to Lose its Light_

"Will you get back on time?" Jinwoo asked myungjun one time when they were at the studio, myungjun was laying down on Bin's lap, Bin playing with his hair

"I.. I guess so, but I should definitely leave once this eclipse come, if I miss this eclipse, we'd have to wait for 18 more months and we wouldn't know how much the sun would've dimmed by then" myungjun explained earning a nod from Minhyuk and Jinwoo

Myungun was Bin's number one supporter and bin appreciated that, but deep down he knows he shouldn't love the attention

"Can we stay out here for a while?" Myungjun pointed at a bench near their apartment, bin nodded and sat down with him, they were silent for a couple of minutes, they just enjoyed each other's presence until myungjun spoke

"I miss giving light up there" he breathed with a smile on his face while looking at the moon

"How long did you start giving light?" Bin asked

"Hmm.. On my own, I stayed there for a year.. but if we're gonna count the time I was with the older generation, three years." Myungjun explained excitedly, he stretched his arms and let out a long happy sigh. He scooted near bin and leaned on his shoulder, Bin slowly put his arms on myungjun's shoulder and laid his head on top of myungjun's crown. Both enjoyed the calming rushing of the wind, it was quiet yet it was fascinating. Bin closed his eyes slightly until myungjun moved.

"did you know that I was the one behind the light of the moon? The moon shines because of the light I give" he chuckled

"yeah, I studied that in science." bin shuffled his hair "Tho I never expected to meet a literal sun."

"It's just like us, don't you think? I'm the sun and you're the moon" myungjun looked up at bin

"what do you mean?" Bin whispered while brushing the hair off of myungjun's eyes and tucking it behind his ears, _he's beautiful._

"you've told me before that you never really had the chance to enjoy life, like you're trying so hard to give light to others even if you don't even have enough light yourself, but when you met me—" myungjun chuckled "—you said that it was fun, and care free, you shone brightly as well, binnie, if you haven't noticed. Recently you've been a light to others, we're really like the moon and the sun!"

Bin was smiling all the time, his palm was resting on myungjun's cheek, the moonlight shining brightly behind them that myungjun's face was clearly seen, the sparkle in his eyes reflected by the moonlight.

Bin stared at his eyes, he felt like he was drowning, his eyes moved down to myungjun's lips, it was plump and was glistening, everything was quiet, the only thing bin can hear was his own heartbeat, he wondered how it must feel to kiss a sun's lips. Would it be warm? Hot? Or just like normal people. he brushed his thumb over the smaller's lips, bin looked back up myungjun's eyes, myungjun was confused, slowly, bin leaned closer, myungjun didn't know what to do, he was looking at bin as bin neared him, he was slowly closing his eyes getting immersed in the moment, he may not know feelings but that time, he felt it was right. When their lips were only inches apart, Moonbin realized he was doing something that he shouldn't, he moved back and stared at myungjun

"I.. I'm sorry" he whispered

"were you... were you going to.. to kiss me, binnie?" myungjun asked innocently 

"I wasn't. I.. uhh.. for... forget what just happened and uhmm, let...lets go?" Bin's heart sank, he knew he was screwed, he held it back for 5 months now, but he could help it. Myungjun was too much for him, he was his light. He was falling for myungjun, and this has to stop. They were the sun and moon anyway, they were never meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10

The following day, Bin went out really early that Dongmin and Sanha were surprised that he was there, eating cake. Bin's face was bloated, his eyebags were noticeable, but he didn't care, he made a mistake, he shouldn't have tried kissing myungjun, he shouldn't have felt that way in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Dongmin asked

Bin looked at him "what? Can't I be early to eat? I missed this" stuffing a cake on his mouth

"You always eat breakfast with, MJ hyung for the past five months! It's a surprise that you're here early." Sanha pointed out

Bin just shrugged. This went on for a few days that it bothered dongmin so much, dongmin went to Bin's studio behind his back and talked to jinwoo and minhyuk

"uh hi, I'm dongmin, Bin's boss, you probably know me since we get to see each other from time to time" Jinwoo was surprised to see dongmin here but he welcomed him in

"why what's up?" jinwoo asked, Minhyuk sitting beside him

"Has Bin bringing Myungjun by a lot these days?" he asked, Jinwoo and minhyuk shared a glance

"No.. come to think of it.. it's been a week since I saw bin together with Myungjun."

"It's just.. Bin comes to work earlier like before when he haven't met Myungjun, and I always see myungjun out the café waiting for bin but he doesn't give attention to him." Dongmin sighed and bit his lip "Bin's aura has changed to, he became cold. I don't know what's happening so if you could talk to bin.. it.. it might help"

Jinwoo nodded and bid dongmin goodbye "thanks! I'll try talking to bin"

Just as dongmin left, came myungjun smiling

"Hi! How are you guys! Sorry I haven't been visiting!" myungjun beamed

"oh.. hey MJ! Uh.. where's bin?" minhyuk felt like he was stepping on ice, he doesn't know if it was a good greeting

"I really don't know, I think he's been avoiding me.. he goes out early and comes back home late, so i.. usually wander around or watch alone in the apartment" he smiled "is... is he doing fine?"

The two nodded and chatted with him more, when dawn came, Bin got to the studio breathless, he was running, he didn't expect to see Myungjun here so he was taken aback.

"Binnie! Oh no you're sweating so much!" Myungjun ran to bin and wiped his sweat but after wiping bin's forehead he shoved Myungjun's hands

"I'm fine" Bin said as he passed through Myungjunn

"Jinwoo, Minhyuk, students will be coming, let's go" the couple was dumbfounded, they sensed that there really is something going on with bin and MJ

"uh.. I'll go now! See you at home binnie!" Myungjun giggled like nothing happed

Bin ignored him.

\--

Ever since the "kiss" incident happened, Bin was a little uneasy with Myungjun, he wanted to stop the growing admiration in his heart. He couldn't deny it tho, he liked Myungjun, he misses him, Bin misses the time when they were really care free about everything. But as days pass by, Bin looks up the sun and sees the growing unlighted part of the sun, reminding him that after 9 more months, Myungjun will have to leave.

Bin spent more time at the café and the studio, he goes home late and lets myungjun wander around. Whenever Myungjun engages a conversation with bin, he answers in one word and locks himself in his room, this went on for a two whole months, but Myungjun didn't bat an eye, or so he thought.

"Binnie! I miss you!" Myungjun wrapped his arms around bin first thing in the morning, Myungjun figured that if bin wakes up early to avoid him, he'll have to adjust his sleep to get to meet and talk to bin before he leaves. "can we go out today? You haven't been talking to me for like two months now, did I do something wrong?" myungjun pouted, "I've always greeted you and.. and getting your attention but you don't even spare me glance! Can we at least go out today? Huh? Please?" bin missed myungjun, more than anything. he wanted to let go and just go with the flow, but the more he keeps this up the more it will hurt him, he's scared.

"nothing myungjun, I'm just a little busy" Bin replied

"you don't have work today, tho.. saw the café yesterday, it says—"

"I said, I'm busy!" he acted like he was annoyed but he's not, he'll never be annoyed with myungjun "We practically solved your problem, all you have to do is wait for the eclipse to come and leave!"

Myungjun was taken a back, it was the first time Bin talked to him again after weeks and he raised his voice to him "I.. I'm sorry, I just thought that.. maybe since we're friends uh.. we could go spend some time again, like... like before. We.. we're still friends, right?"

Bin felt guilty, he sighed and looked at myungjun "I'm sorry.. but I already have plans with dongmin today.. keep yourself busy" it was Bin's escape, he always used dongmin's name to get away, it always worked.

"al.. alright.. keep safe, binnie.." Myungjun smiled and nodded, but when bin turned around to close the door, Myungjun felt something squeeze in his chest. The smile on his face slowly faded, something that he never expected to happen. _What is this?_

no one noticed but that day, the sun dimmed a little more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where is this going ugerrgjge pffttt hahahhaha ily guys :(

"Stop changing the subject. What's going on with you and Myungjun" Dongmin pulled Bin outside the café "you've been out of yourself lately, you avoid Myungjun all the time, he was always watching you out the window, and you don't even spare him a glance! What's going on?"

"nothing" bin was looking down, dongmin inhaled

"what's holding you back?" he asked

"nothing, dongmin, I'm fine, you wouldn't understand" bin gave dongmin a soft shove and walked passed him "I'm going back to work"

"you know, if you like him, pursue him. If you say I can't understand then talk to someone who would. Don't keep it in, you look like hell" dongmin chuckled

Bin ignored him, but not the words he said. _If you like him, pursue him. Talk to someone who would understand._ He thought of someone, Jinwoo, but he's not sure if he'd understand.

After Moonbin's shift he came out of the café, red nose, his body couldn't keep up with his everyday schedule, he made sure to leave the apartment really early and go home very late so he wouldn't have to face Myungjun. But myungjun was consistent, he always checks on bin even if bin purposely ignores him. Today was one of those days that myungjun just pops out of nowhere, he was waiting on the bench near the café.

"Binnie—here! Drink this, I made it at home, uhmm.. i.. I'll see you later.." Myungjun was a little shaky, he was nervous of what will bin do, he was kind of expecting bin to shove him again but what bin did was totally unexpected. He got the drink and threw away in front of Myungjun, "wha— I.. I burned my hands m...making that tea.." myungjun's voice was shaking, he felt a squeeze in his chest again, but bin just turned around "I never asked you to make me one."

Bin hated himself. He didn't deserve someone like Myungjun.

Myungjun went home, shaking, he didn't expect bin to be like that. _What did I do?_ He started to clutch his chest, _Why does it hurt here?_ A lot of questions were going on through myungjun's mind but something never changed, he was longing for bin. He wanted bin to be like before, he reached the apartment and sat on the couch, he turned on the television to keep his mind off of things, he laid down and looked at his hands. _what are you doing, Myungjun? Why are you frowning, that's not Sun-like!_ He shrugged it like it didn't happen and smiled, he tried to beam, but it was faulty.

On the other hand, bin went to the studio, abusing his body, he taught students and when everyone left he kept dancing, until his legs gave up on him. Jinwoo and Minhyuk was watching him, Minhyuk tapped jinwoo's shoulder and offered him a soft smile "talk to him. I'll leave"

When Minhyuk left, jinwoo turned off the sounds making Bin stop and look at him with his tired eyes. "i.m dancing Jinwoo, let me be."

"Let's talk."

Two words. All Jinwoo had to say were two words, and moonbin broke down. Jinwoo was there through bin's up and downs, Minhyuk was his bestfriend but jinwoo acted has his big brother, whenever it comes to advices, jinwoo's the one he calls.

"shhh.. Bin.. calm down..." Jinwoo hushed him, bin was sobbing hard, coughing.

"Jin..woo.." he cried "My..Myung.. Myungjun" he couldn't speak clearly, his hiccups were hard, his sobs were in between words.

Jinwoo gave him a drink, and let him cry for a while, when bin calmed down, jinwoo asked again, this time Bin could speak clearer but his voice was hoarse.

"i.. I think I fell for myungjun, jinwoo..I.. I know I shouldn't have." Bin breathed "He.. he's the sun, jinwoo, he has to return to his place. I.. I don't want to get hurt, you know Myungjun isn't capable of feelings.. I just—"

"Do you love him?" jinwoo butted in

"I.. I don't know.."

"talk to him, bin, you wouldn't know if you keep on pushing him away." Jinwoo tapped his legs

"It's better like this, so when he leaves, it will be easier"

"your choice, bin. I just want you to be happy, if you think this will be better for you then alright, but please, don't forget to take care of yourself and don't be too hard on Myungjun."

Bin nodded and got his things "Thanks, jinwoo.. I.. I'll.. go now.."

That night, Bin promised himself not to hurt myungjun physically, he wouldn't shove him or any of that sort, but he'll remain distant. He's a coward, he was selfish, but it's the only thing he could do.


	12. Chapter 12

Their everyday became more dragging. Myungjun stopped pestering Bin, but he never stopped greeting him whenever they get to meet coincidentally.

Myungjun started to develop feelings, but he doesn't know it yet.

_Darkness Starts to Embrace the Light of the Sun_

"another article came up.." Myungjun said in almost a whisper, he saw bin look at him so he looked back. "B..binnie?" there was hope in his voice, myungjun hoped that Bin would go near him, but he thought wrong

"Don't mind that, we know that you'll leave on time." Bin shrugged and went out to work, myungjun sighed. I thought he'll talk to me for real. I miss you binnie.

Nothing much happened until Myungjun started to keep quiet, Bin noticed how Myungjun changed, Myungjun's smiles were timid, myungjun stays all day in the couch, lying down. One night bin went on a trip, he didn't want myungjun to worry so he left a note

_Went on a little trip with dongmin,_

_be back on three days,_

_keep safe, eat what you want to eat_

_just don't burn the apartment._

_-Bin_

Myungjun woke up with a note on the fridge, he was happy that bin left him a note but he felt his heart drop when he read the first line. Dongmin.

"oh..may..maybe they have something now.. " he smiled to himself, he knows it's fake tho.

Myungjun went out to go the mall, he didn't know where jinwoo's house was so he went to the mall alone, _I'll just go to the studio later._

He walked passed the cinema and smiled, he remembered the time when they watched a horror movie, bin was soft toward him, he wanted to turn back time. He visited the arcade and giggled remembering how bin was so frustrated that myungjun beat him on the basketball, he said maybe it was just beginner's luck.

He went back to the studio by 4 pm

"jinwoo? Minhyuk? Are you there?"

"oh myungjun! How are you? You don't beam so often, you good?" Minhyuk welcomed myungjun

"yeah im fine" myungjun chuckled "I was just wondering.. if.." jinwoo came out of the bathroom and sat together with MJ and minhyuk

"if?" jinwoo asked

"if bin and.. dongmin are.. you know.. a couple?" jinwoo stared at myungun looking for some hints

"I.. I'm not sure, why?" he lied, Jinwoo knows who owns bin's heart.

"Nothing" myungjun giggled "I think something's going on with them they're always together and uhmm.. they left for a three-day trip last night, Bin might be home tomorrow"

Minhyuk and jinwoo stayed silent

"oh well, I just dropped by to ask you that! I'll go now! Thanks guys! 8 more month to go!" he laughe, but as he made his walk back home, he felt his chest tighten once more. Bin has Dongmin now.

Bin brought dongmin to a mountain so he'd have company, he might breakdown if he's alone so he brought dongmin.

"why did you bring me here, bin? You could've brought Jinwoo or Minhyuk—"

"and what? Disturb the couple? Nahh, I'm good with you here."

"you could've brought myung—"

"let's not.. talk about him..." Bin's tone was sad, dongmin sighed and just nodded.

Mountains were a peaceful place, bin loves going to the mountains to think over things and right now, bin is questioning himself. Was he doing the right thing? Should he really be pushing myungjun away or should it be better for bin to just enjoy the last moments he could be with myungjun?

Bin was sitting outside their tent looking at the moon. We're like the moon and sun, right binnie? Bin remembered myungjun saying that before everything went bonkers, sighing he stretched and laid down for a while, feeling the cold air that rushed. Dongmin went out of the tent and sat beside bin

"You know.." he whispered "life is all about taking risks, nothing lasts forever, bin."

Bin looked at dongmin, his brows furrowing a little

"Myungjun." Dongmin chuckled "he's one in a million. Talk to him, take the risk, whatever it is that's holding you back, let it go. Everything has it's end anyways, the best we could do is live with it." Dongmin looked at bin one last time and went back to his tent.

Take the risk.

Bin smiled to himself. Thanks dongmin, I owe you a lot.

After the trip, Bin went back to their apartment, he can't just go andgreet myungjun like nothing happened so when he opened the door he just mumbled a little "home"

He was expecting a jolly greeting from someone but was surprised that no one was there.

Where is he?He checked his room thinking that maybe myungjun tried to sneak around while he was gone but nothing. Maybe he's just loitering around. Bin sat on the couch where myungjun usually sleeps, he saw the big duck he won him and smiled,he turned on the television and just go through channels, he doesn't really want to watch, he was just waiting for myungjun to return.

Bin checked the time, it was past 11 already, myungjun doesn't stay out like that. Worried he went out to look for myungjun, he never stopped caring for the older,it may appear that bin pushed myungjun away but that is his only way to protect his heart. Take the risk.

Bin thought of the probable places myungjun would've gone to. The park. He went there and true enough, myungjun was there. it was dark but because of myungjun's faded glow, bin found him easily. He went closer to where myungjun was. "h..hey"

Myungjun looked up, bin was dumbfounded, Myungjun's eyes were red, dried tears were visible in his puffy cheeks, his nose was red as well. He was crying. The sun was crying. Setting aside his feelings, he rushed beside myungjun and took him in his arms. "What happened, Myungjun? Why.. why are you crying?"

Myungjun bawled his eyes, and just fell on bin's arms "is.. is this what crying is?" he hiccupped

"why is it painful? Do..Does it usually hurt when.. when you cry? Because it.. it hurts here" he pointed his heart "it hurts here, binnie.." the smaller sobbed. It was heart breaking for bin.

"shhh, junnie, why, what happened, what made you like this? Huh?" bin held myungjun close to his chest, he hates it. He doesn't like what he's seeing, Myungjun crying, it was a sight he never wanted to see.

"You." Myungjun squeaked, bin's eyes grew large, he was the reason? What did he do? Sure he did a lot of things to hurt myungjun, for myungjun to stay away from him but we never thought myungjun would feel anything. "e..ever since you didn't entertain me and.. stopped talking to me.. i.. I started feeling the squeeze in here—" he pointed his heart again.

Bin's throat was dry, he couldn't speak, all along he thought Myungjun never felt anything, he thought that it was okay, that Myungjun was just being too friendly, because that was who he was, a sunshine to all. Never did he expect that the sun can sometimes feel down and shy away from the world.

He looked at Myungjun, Myungjun's beautiful eyes were glistening with tears "I also noticed how you spe..spent time with dongmin.. i.. I think I didn't like you spending so much time with him.. I always feel left.. left out, we usually go out but I don't know what happened... you're so close to him..we were like that.. you.. you left me.. " he sobbed once more "I'm sorry, I really don't know what I'm feeling.. this is all new, I keep on looking for you, I always want to see you.. I want to hold you, to hug you, to make you laugh like before. I'm sorry if I'm so confusing, I didn't even know that this is what pain and crying feels like.. I'm so stupid.. I'm sorry for wanting your attention, I'm sorry if I always wait for you in front of the café, dongmin wouldn't have liked that, are you guys together now? He probably likes you too but I was selfish, I was so numb! You probably like dong—" not a second thought Bin reached for myungjun's face and let himself meet the sun's soft and tender lips, the kiss was wet due to the tears myungjun shed, but bin found it beautiful, his arms snaked myungjun's waist and pulled him closer.

"I like you." He whispered under his breath "not dongmin, but you." He kissed myungjun's eyes "I never thought you'd actually like me, that's why I tried to stay away from you, so I won't fall in love with you, I knew everything will have to end so I held back, I thought I was doing myself a favor, I thought everything you did were just friendly gestures, I didn't know you were feeling this way, Junnie, I'm sorry, I was a coward, I was the one who was selfish. I'm sorry if I hurt you, you're not stupid. I am.. I was a jerk, I even shoved you a lot of times but you never failed to lose your smile. Im really sorry, myungjun" He sobbed as he captured myungjun's lips once more, but deeply. He felt myungjun's hands crane his neck. Bin thought his lips would bruise due to their kiss but he didn't care, he wanted this.

"I..I really missed you" myungjun said in between kisses "don't do that again please, don't ignore me"

Bin nodded, he felt myungjun smile between their kisses, and when they broke their kiss, bin held myungjun's face and whispered "I love you."

Myungjun laughed lightly, no one knows how much bin missed the sound of myungjun's laughter, he wiped his face and slowly began to shine, he couldn't control his shine. Not now. Not today when he was the happiest. Not when everything seems perfect. He leaned forward to leave a peck on moonbin's lips. "I.. I think I love you too, Binnie."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this fluffyy??? ifbfeiifebif my heart is wildin ackkkk iuebfghbssf myungbin :(((

  
Dongmin and Sanha were worried the next day, Moonbin wasn't early, to be exact, he's already late

"You don't think Bin hyung went home from your trip drunk, right?" sanha asked

"I never thought of that, sanha.. but.. now, I'm worried."

Just as their conversation ended comes Bin, all freshed up, blooming, his eyes were happy, he himself was happy. Dongmin and sanha looked at each other then back at bin

"sorry I was late!" bin exclaimed, even strangers will think that something good happened to bin because of his aura

"Dongmin hyung?" sanha called, looking at moonbin, bin looked at him, his eyes were sparkling "I don't think this is the real moonbin hyung.."

"What are you talking about, brat?" bin laughed.

"DONGMIN HYUNG! MOONBIN HYUNG IS LAUGHING! IM SCARED" sanha's eyes were really large and went behind dongmin. Dongmin smiled and stared at bin

"you decided to take the risk, didn't you?"

Bin turned to him and blushed, he was like a highschool boy caught having a crush on someone. Bin slightly nodded as his eyes turned to crescents. They were getting back to work when someone entered the café

"Binnie! You forgot this!" Myungjun ran to the counter and gave bin his phone "Can't believe you left your phone"

Bin chuckled and kissed Myungjun's forehead "thanks, junnie. I'll be back early, I'll skip studio today." Myungjun blushed and ran out, leaving Moonbin looking like a fool smiling.

"I am SO LOST!" sanha shook his head and went back to work

After almost three months, finally, everything slowly went back to normal, Bin kept Myungjun close, Jinwoo and Minhyuk knew about the relationship and was a little bit worried because, of course, Myungjun has to go back to the sky, nevertheless, the two was happy for the new couple.

The following week, Myungjun wanted to go an ocean park, Bin was asleep in his room and myungjun hopped on bin, he sat on Bin's stomach to try waking him up.

"Bin! Bin! Binnieeeee!!" like a child, myungjun whined as he bounced on moonbin and shake his shoulder

Bin grunted and rubbed his eyes holding on to myungjun's hips

"S-top.. aw.. get off me, myungjun, what do you want?" bin said with a raspy voice

"I wanna go to an ocean park!" bin was closing his eyes again, myungjun pouted "please, binnie! Wakeee upp!!" myungjun bounced again

"yaahh!!" he shook bin

"biiniieee" tapping bin's shoulders

"Moooonnnbiiiinn" he whined trying to get his attention. _You won't get up huh?_

Myungjun dipped his head and placed his lips on bin's. Bin didn't open his eyes but myungjun really did woke him up at that. Myungjun gave him another smack

"yaahh!!" Myungjun kissed bin once more "aahh.. wake up binniieeeeee!" he was frowning already and it made moonbin giggle and open his eyes, he pulled myungjun to a much deeper kiss

"you naughty lil sun. alright, we'll go" Myungjun smiled and buried his face on bin's neck which made bin chuckle "thanks binniiee" 

Myungjun and Bin ate their breakfast, Bin cooked eggs and hotdogs, myungjun was just smiling at him, beaming

"happy?" bin chuckled

Myungjun nodded his head excitedly "very!"

They talked about what the ocean park will look like, Myungjun always imagined how ocean parks look, it was something that really excites him, he wants to feel the water but scared because it might hurt him so ocean parks really make him giddy.

Myungjun wore a cute striped shirt and shorts while bin wore plain black shirt and pants, visiting the ocean park, bin's heart was full. They were holding hands and looking at the different kinds of fish. Bin felt like he was with a kid, he sees a school of fish, his boyfriend's in awe, he sees a stingray myungjun would wave at it, everything felt bright, bin never wanted this to end. he was thankful he took the risk.

"hey junnie!" bin called as myungjun was pouting at a gold fish, myungjun turned to look at bin who was smiling from ear to ear. "love yah!"

Myungjun chortled and made a big heart "love you too, binnie!"

The two spent the rest of the day watching the fishes holding hands, bin asked myungjun to go and watch the sun set after their ocean park date, myungjun agreed.

They sat on the ground overlooking the great view of the sunset, tho the dim of the sun was near the half, it was still beautiful.

"When you go back there, junnie—" bin breathed "—are you going to return here?"

Myungjun leaned on Bin's shoulder and whispered "I'm not sure what will happen binnie, they never talk about what happens to the older generation when their term ends so I really don't have any idea"

Bin nodded in understanding and sighed "I wish you could stay with me forever"

"nothing lasts forever, binnie—"

"I know.. that's why I pursued you" he looked at myungjun with loving eyes, he saw myungjun turned scarlet "oh? What do you feel?" bin poked his nose

"I.. my heart is beating fast.. it's like jumping and like.. it's going to get out of my chest.. Binnie, it's normal right?" he asked

Bin laughed at his boyfriend "You're whipped."

Myungjun pouted "no fair, you don't feel that when I'm with you" his tone was sad

Bin turned myungjun to him, looking deep in his eyes, he kissed his forehead "you have no idea, myungjun, you have no idea how much I have to control my heart when I'm with you. Restless, whipped, and crazy are understatements of how I feel about you." He smiled and hugged him tight.

as the sun sets, the two held hands and watched it disappear, hearts beating as one, forgetting all their worries and doubts. They laugh, they loved. Slowly, everything was falling into place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it slowly ends skskksksks

"BINNIEEE!" Myungjun jumped to moonbin's chest earning a low grunt from the younger, they were sitting on the couch watching some marvels movies, Bin brushed myungjun's hair out of his face, revealing his smile. Bin bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling, which of course failed, how could he stop smiling when the love of his life looks like this?

"Stop doing that, I may be strong but certainly, YOU are NOT light. Ever since you came here, all you do is eat!" myungjun pouted and smacked bin's chest "YOU FEED ME! now you're being fussy about me eating!"

Bin laughed as he fixed himself on his seat "I was kidding hahahhaha eat aaalll you want, I'll still love you anyway" he looked at his boyfriend and asked "What is it, junnie?" he kissed the smaller's forehead

"Eclipse."

Bin held his gaze with myungjun "What's with the eclipse?"

"uhmm.. I..." myungjun traced the circle print on bin's shirt "I'll have to go, you know.. I can't stay here fore—"

"shhh.. the eclipse won't happen yet til next month, let's just enjoy the remaining time we have, okay junnie?"

Myungjun grinned widely and started to glow

"Ouch! Ah.. baby, move." The room was filled with laughter "you're hot. Literally" Moonbin winked

Myungjun's face became red and hit moonbin "yah! Did you just use a sun related joke! Hmp!" bin chuckled and kissed his cheek "cute. I love you, now stop glowing, lay back here and watch!" 

A couple of hours after, myungjun fell asleep on bin's chest, bin looking at myungjun smiled, his eyes watering a little _should I keep you? I don't want you to back up there. I want you here with me_ , he said as he played with myungjun's soft hair. Bin inhaled deep and got his phone, he texted jinwoo and minhyuk on their group chat

MB: _I don't want to let him go._

JJ: _wdym?_

MH: _he's obviously talking about his boyfriend u idiot_

JJ: _Wow so I'm an idiot now huh minhyuk_

MB: _guys I'm serious...I don't know if I could let myungjun go_

JJ: _bin, you know he has to go back up there_

MB: _but I don't want him too!_

MH: _And what, bin? Let all of us suffer?_

MB: _That's not what I meant.. I just.. im really happy with him, you know that.._

Bin sighed _am I not really allowed to keep you, junnie?_

Myungjun moved and stretched a little making a cute sound escape his lips, bin chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Junnie? Let's go to bed?" bin gave myungjun a little shake

Myungjun whined and craned his arms on bin's neck "c.. carry me.." like a baby he asked for bin to carry him up to bed, bin gladly obliged

"alright, you big baby, come on.." bin slowly stood up and held myungjun, getting ready to hoist him up. "on the count of three, one.. two.. three.. up!" myungjun's eyes were closed, his arms dangling behind moonbin, legs wrapped around his waist, he carried myungjun to his room and laid him down, when bin put myungjun down, he stood up, myungjun held his wrist and sleepily tried to open his eyes "where are you going?"

Bin soothed myungjun's hair "shhh.. go to sleep now, junnie, I'm just going to drink water, I'll be back"

Myungjun yawned and gave a little nod, he whispered "be back fast, cuddle me.."

Bin couldn't help his smile, his boyfriend was so adorable, he went to the kitchen and drank water, he checked his phone once again to see if his friends replied

JJ: _we know bin, we know how happy you are with him, but you must suffer the consequences of falling in love with the sun._

MH: _Jinwoo's right you know, I mean I understand you, if jinwoo was the sun I would've been selfish as well, I'd want to spend the rest of my life with him even at the expense of other people getting hurt, but it won't do good, right? In the end it was a consequence I have to face, a suffering I have to take. If you and myungjun were meant to be, even if he's the sun, something will get you back together again._

JJ: _woah.. that's... cheesy.. oh god I love you minhyuk, what did I do to deserve you?_

Bin snorted at the last text jinwoo sent, he envies their relationship, but he was happy for them, and he's blessed to have them as a friend. _Maybe I'll just suffer the consequences then._

He went back to bed and enveloped myungun in his arms, myungjun's face was snuggled on bin's chest, he felt protected, bin felt myungjun smile and glow a little, it felt hot but he didn't let go anyway. Myungjun mumbled something on bin's chest sleepily but he understood it, bin felt contented, he tightened his embrace, and kissed the crown of his boyfriend's head "I know, junnie, I love you more"

\--

As promised, Bin and Myungjun enjoyed their remaining days together, they went out on dates and even double dates with minhyuk and jinwoo, Myungjun never felt this happy, it was a different kind of happiness, it was a happiness that blossomed from his first pain, first tears, first crush, first friends who were really there supporting him and his first love. It was something he never imagined he'd experience. It was something priceless that not in a million years he thought he'll feel. But at a certain point, all good things will have to come to an end.

"hey, baby!" Bin called out as Myungjun was going through his refrigerator like a mouse "uh.. the eclipse will happen on friday.. we only have three days left.. "

Myungjun turned his head, his eyes were not that happy knowing that he'll have to leave his love behind "I know."

"wanna go to the beach today?" bin stood up and went to his boyfriend, slipping his hands on the smaller's waist, placing his chin on myungjun's shoulder "I know how you wanted to go a beach and enjoy the waves, you don't need to swim if you don't know how, we'll just enjoy the breeze there, eat marshmallows, something like that.. what do you say?"

"hmm of course I'd love to binnie! You don't need to ask!" myungjun exclaimed placing a kiss on bin's cheeks, his boyfriend's ears turned red by the action "sooo.. aren't we gonna pack?"

Bin laughed and ruffled myungjun's hair "let's go pack"

_One last outing, I'll miss you._

\--

Upon arrival at the beach, Myungjun went down the car and inhaled the fresh air

"waaaahhhh!! Binnieee it's so beautiful!"

He got his things and looked around, he was smiling from ear to ear

"You look waaay better than the view, junnie" bin complimented making myungjun blush beet red

"where are we gonna place our tent?" the smaller asked, bin pointed at the middle of the beach which myungjun followed.

The two set up the tent and their things, after setting up which took them more than thirty minutes because myungjun places the bars on the wrong place, making Bin do everything in the end.

"Sorry" myungjun chuckled, bin just rolled his eyes, joining his boyfriend's laughter.

They played beside the beach, made sand castles, run around and tickle each other, not once did the two mentioned the eclipse, not once did they think about what will happen after everything, they just enjoyed the company of each other.

Once more they watched the sunset go down, the sun has dimmed so much that the sunset was dark, the couple started a small bonfire, it was cold that night, so bin gave his jacket to myungjun making myungjun laugh

"what?" bin questioned

"you know, bin.." myungjun stood up and placed bin's jacket back to his shoulders "I'm the sun, I can warm myself up, you use this"

"oh yeah.. hahaha suddenly forgot about that..." it was an awkward silence

Myungjun crawled closer to bin, the small fire in front of them, bin inhaled and got something from his bag. "let's heat marsh mallows?" bin gave his boyfriend a stick and started adding marsh mallows

"are we gonna burn it?!" myungjun asked, shocked "poor mallows" he pouted making bin laugh.

"They taste delicious, junnie, come on" he motioned myungjun to put his marshmallow stick above the fire

"they may be delicious but they looks so cute that I don't want to burn them let alone eat them burnt! Hmp!"

"you look cute too, want me to taste you?" bin winked

"what?" myungjun really didn't get what bin was trying to say, embarrassed, bin cleared his throat "try it! Come on!"

Pouting, myungjun did it, once he tasted it, his eyes grew large "OHMYGOODNESS!" he exclaimed surprising bin

"why? What happened?! You okay?" bin automatically checked his boyfriend

"IT'S DELICIOUS BINNIE!" myungjun's eyes were sparkling, the moon started to light up his face, bin watched his boyfriend devour the mallows he brought, _he looks mesmerizing,_ myungjun was down on his last stick of marshmallow when he found bin staring at him, he felt nervous.

"is.. is there something.. on.. on my face, binnie?" blush crept myungjun's face, bin was close to him, waaaay too close.

"you have marshmallow on the side of your lips.." bin said in almost a whisper, myungjun was about to wipe it with his hand when bin closed the gap between them "let me clean you up" myungjun's lips were intoxicating, once bin removed the marshmallow on his boyfriend's lips, he cut the kiss and stared deep into myungjun's eyes, bin's palm was resting on one of myungjun's cheeks, his heart was pounding, he was sure bin could hear it, myungjun didn't know what to do, but he knew he wanted more of his kisses, forgetting that the two of them has one last stick of marshmallow, myungjun initiated another kiss, letting the stick fall of his grasp, his hand snaked Bin's neck, bin let go of his marshmallow too, pulling myungjun closer and licking the bottom lip of myungjun asking for entrance, myungjun obliged, the kiss was passionate, it was hot, it was steamy, Bin pulled off the kiss, myungjun's eyes fluttered open "w..why'd you stop?"

Bin looked down and mumbled "I don't know if I can control myself tonight, myungjun. I really don't" he looked back up at myungjun, love and lust on his eyes, he pulled myungjun to another kiss, this time it was torrid, his feelings were a mess, he loves myungjun so much, he doesn't want to let go of him, he wanted myungjun to stay, but he has to, he can't hold on to myungjun forever. Bin's kisses went down to myungjun's neck, giving him small purple splotches, myungjun felt strange, but he liked it. His grip tightened on Bin's shoulder, a shaky moan escaping his lips. "B..Binnie.. ah.. I—"

"fuck, I can't do this anymore. I want you." Bin growled hoisting myungjun up, and carried him to the tent.

The night was long but to bin and myungjun it seemed short, knowing that time is ticking. Myungjun has to leave in a few days, he doesn't want to, but he has to. It was his job from the start. It was who he was, it was who he still is, a sun, and a sun should stay up in the sky; a sun should light the world; a sun should shine every day and that will be it. Until the end.

_Myungjun._

_Someone needed by Moonbin._

_Someone Moonbin can't live without._

_Someone that Moonbin will have to let go,_

_for the sake of all,_

_for the sun to stop losing its light._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for keeping up with me til this chapter (pls dont hate me)

Everything passed by so quickly, all the happy moments bin and myungjun shared will turn into memories before the day ends. Bin wasn't ready for this, he didn't expect things to get so complicated. At first he thought his love for myungun was just temporary, knowing that in the end myungjun will have to leave. But as days go by, everything felt dragging, and when the day of the eclipse finally came, bin thought of holding on to myungjun.

Bin and Myungjun spent their day together, they visited all the places they visited before, they had their breakfast home, bread and Juice, the first meal Myungjun had on earth, they went at the amusement park, ate cotton candies, went to the mall, literally every place they visited, they wanted to relieve their relationship one last time. Both spent the day with smile on their faces, they went to the park where Bin saw myungjun before and sat looking up the sky, they laid down and enjoyed each other's presence. Myungjun was pillowing his boyfriends arm, waiting for the eclipse to come.

"You're not glowing today, the place should sense you—"   
"Maybe because today's the day."

They fell into silence, it was comfortable but bin wished this day never had to come.

"You know that I love you, right?" Bin's voice was gentle, myungjun felt a pinch in his heart, he'll miss this. He'll miss him.

"yeah, and I love you too." Myungjun moved and closed the gap between them, it was deep, full of longing, but both of them knew it wasn't happy. Tears started to pool on myungun's eyes, he felt his chest tighten. Slowly, the two broke the kiss, myungjun took a deep breath and stood up, Bin followed. Everything was quiet until bin sniffed.  
"Do.. do you really have to go?" Bin's lips were quivering,

myungjun gulped "y..yes, Binnie.. I—"

"I don't want you to leave.." bin behind myungjun whispered, holding on to his boyfriend's hands staring at the ground, myungjun tried his best to hold back his tears that was threatening to fall and looked at bin

"Neither do I binnie, if only I could stay here for a long time I would, just to be with you—"

"Then stay" Bin choked "Stay with me, you've been giving out sunshine all your life, it's time to choose yourself, be selfish for once—"

"You know I can't do that bin." Myungjun bit his lips and held bin's face "I have to go now, the eclipse will happen any minute.."

"i.. I can't.. I don't want you t—"

"Please binnie, nothing good will happen if I stay any longer, more than half of the sun has dimmed, If we wait for another eclipse to happen, the world wouldn't survive, not even you." Myungjun leaned to kiss bin's tears "I love you binnie, thank you for letting me understand what love means. But this is all for the better. I'll watch from up there." Bin was sobbing, he doesn't want to let myungjun go, his grip was tight, he wants the eclipse to pass without myungjun entering the portal

"B..Binnie.. L..let go.." Myungjun squeaked, he felt bin hug him from behind, tears streaming down his cheeks, bin was shaking. They looked up at the sky and saw the eclipse forming, something appeared in front of them, it was blue, it was the portal, Myungjun felt Bin kiss the crown of his head, he couldn't control his tears, myungjun's cheeks were wet, his tears were streaming non-stop. He felt his boyfriend slowly loosen his grip, myungjun moved forward and not once did he look back, afraid that he might not go if he sees bin's state. Myungjun loved bin, but he has to do it, for the world, for their friends, for Moonbin.

Myungjun left. Bin broke down and sobbed endlessly.

But it was needed.

One shall suffer for the sake of all.


	16. Epilogue

**3 Years Later**

Bin looks up the sky as the sun shines brightly on a Wednesday morning, he misses his sun, but it was for the better, he misses the love of his life, but all was worth it.

He was smiling, the more he stares at the morning sky.

"Ain't the sun so beautiful?" said by a voice from behind him. It was familiar. It was all too familiar. Bin didn't dare to look, a tear escaped his eye. "Did you miss me?" The voice whispered.

Slowly, Bin turned around to see a man, with watery eyes, a smile from ear to ear. Everything feels surreal, he never expected this.

"Myungjun" he breathed. He couldn't control it anymore, he wrapped his arms around his sunshine, oh how he longed for this, he started sobbing "I.. I missed you... so.. so much." He was happy, no. He was more than happy, no one could explain the overwhelming joy Moonbin is feeling right now. He stared at Myungjun, his love was crying as well, he placed a kiss on myungjun's forehead, then his eyes, to his cheeks and then to his nose.

"I love you, Kim Myung Jun, thank you for coming back" finally, Bin captures Myungjun's lips, it was chaste. It was warm. It was perfect.

"I love you too, Moon Bin, thank you for not giving up." He chuckled

It was a tough ride for both of them. It was unexplainable, yet it was magical. "There's always sunshine after the rain" proved true that whatever darkness comes in our midst, and tries to pull us down,we just have to get back up because in the end....

_the sun will shine again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaanndd that's all folks sksksks hope you liked this fic, thank you for keeping up with me idk if this sucks or what but whatever jcnsfhhe 😭😭 ily guys 
> 
> hmu at twt @kimmyung_sel


End file.
